A Walk To Forget
by NothingThere2Hurt
Summary: Misa can't find Raito, and when she trips and passes out from pain, he finds her and takes her back to his house, then does something unexpected. one time thing... please R and R


/Don't leave me in all this pain/

Don't leave me out in the rain/

Misa tripped over a root and fell on the ground, barely missing the nearby tree. She broke her fall with her arms, which wore torn arm covers that were black and red striped, safety pins here and there. The rain pelted against her pale skin, blending in with her tears that covered her face. She stared at the rocks and dirt beneath her.

How could he have done this? She woke up this morning to a note stating he'd be back. Hours passed and she thought that he had been out racing with Matt, but Matt hadn't talked to him after the previous night. Misa shook her head, hoisting herself to her knees, and wiping her own tears away. She didn't remember the shortcut to Raito's house anymore with all of the commotion.

/Come back and bring back my smile/

Come and take these tears away/

She buried her eyes in her hands, sobbing into them. She looked up, pushing the long, rain-saturated black hair from her view. She could see the dark trees, beckoning her but something made of fear and caution told her to do otherwise. She stood up wearily and started off at a slow walk. That walk soon turned into a slight jog, and grew into a deep run from there. She desperately ran through the woods, trying to find Raito.

Was he OK? She didn't know. All she knew was that he was gone before she awoke. The last thing she had said was goodnight, and then she was exhausted. He kept nipping at her neck playfully, trying to entice her. But she was just too tired.

/I need your arms to hold me now/The nights are so unkind/

Bring back those nights when I held you beside me/

She could barely see throughout the shower of rain and her blurred vision of tears. She tore through the crowd of trees, the fear of being alone trailing behind her at her heels.

"Raito! Raito!" She called out into the silence, which was interrupted by a loud roll of thunder and a flash of lightning. It illuminated the darkness into complete white and she felt her ankle snap. She tumbled onto the ground, rolling over twice. Her wallet slipped from her pocket on her apron. Pictures and paper money, along with her driver's license and other items, were strewn all over the ground.

She closed her eyes tightly in pain and rolled over on her stomach, not able to rotate her ankle. As she opened her eyes, trying to scream out in pain, she saw a picture that Nate had shot of her and Raito kissing. On the opposite side of that was a picture of the two posing in front of a tree. This caused her to reach what was supposed to be her maximum of tears.

/un-break my heart/

Say you'll love me again/

She clutched a handful of mud in her hand and banged her fist into it as it quickly filled up with water again.

/Undo this hurt you caused/

When you walked out the door/and walked outta my life/

Would Raito come? Did he actually leave and wasn't coming back? Was he gone for good? Would she get to see him acting so timid again? Would she get to see his beautiful smile again? Would_ she_ be able to smile... ever again?

/un-break my heart/

my heart/

No! She couldn't think this way. There would be another day. There just had to be! She wasn't going to be alone. Raito would come back! Raito would be there again! He just had to... he _had _to!

"Raito..." She whispered, starting to pass out from the pain. "Raito, you can't leave me... you just... can't..."

A young man with short brown hair and a black book in his hand came running up. He stared, shocked, at Misa's body. He ran over and knelt beside her. "It was her I heard." He turned her over. He wiped her head and mouth, smearing blood along her pale face, which was partially washed away by the rain. He leaned over her, pushing her hair from her face. Her eyes opened into slits. "Misa! Misa, what's--"

"I'll be fine." She whispered, so softly, he mistook her words. It sounded almost as if she said ---

"Goodbye?" he asked, shaking her as her eyes closed. "No! Misa, wake up! wake up, Misa!" He started to cry. "Wake up!"

/Take back that sad word goodbye/

Bring back the joy to my life/

Misa picked her up and started to carry her back to his house. He wept over her unconscious body and he set her on the bed, grabbing a t-shirt and pajama pants from his dresser. He slipped her Lolita outfits off of her, changing her into his clothes. He then removed his own clothing and changed as well. He crawled into the bed with her, caressing her face gently.

/Don't leave me here with these tears/

Come and kiss this pain away/

As he did this, she dreamt of the previous events that occurred in the woods. She reencountered her tripping and hurting her ankle, which sent a jolt through her body as Raito accidentally pushed it. It didn't awake her from her slumber though. Tears started to fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks and Raito also cried.

They were both missing each other.

/I can't forget the day you left/Time is so unkind/

And life is so cruel without you here beside me/

He playfully licked the tears from her cheeks, knowing that it probably wouldn't wake her up. She was still limp, still crying, as he was still awaiting her awakening, still crying. He kissed her by her ear and made his way up to her lips. He locked lips with her, sitting there, making it mean something.

/Un break my heart/

Say you'll love me again/

He should have known that he shouldn't have left. He should have known that she'd go looking for him if he didn't return soon. He should have known that she loved him too much. Such a large price for a small sin.

She should have known that he would eventually return. She should have known that she shouldn't have let it worry her. She should have known that he didn't mean to trouble her mind. She did love him too much...

/undo this hurt you caused/ when you walked out the door

and walked outta my life/

He pulled away from her, standing up and walking over to his chair. He would watch the television until she awoke.

Some hours passed and Misa finally regained consciousness. She sat up, seeing he had her foot propped up and ice compressed on it. She smiled and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She knew she was in his bedroom. "Raito... where are you at?"

Raito came in his room, wearing a small frown, not hinting a smile at all.

/Un cry these tears/ I cried so many nights/

Un break my heart, my heart/

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked, taken aback by his expression. He wiped his eye, trying not to cry. They were red and sort of puffy. He didn't want to show it so he turned to the floor. "Did something happen, Raito?"

"No... but it's fixing to." He looked very ashamed of himself. She took her feet to the floor and hopped over to him on one leg. She placed her hands on his shoulder, balancing herself and looking at him, trying to meet his eyes. "Why are you wet? Have you been out in the rain? What time is it? When did you find me?"

"Stop asking me so many questions!" He snapped, brushing her off of him. She hopped back twice, going off balance, and setting her foot down on accident. She shrieked in pain and fell onto the bed, crying. He walked over and grabbed her by her arm. He led her back to the bed, laying her down. After he did this, he turned and headed for the door. "I'm going out."

"Wait!" She shouted, thrusting her hand out towards him, trying to grab his jacket. She hopped back on her one foot and jumped after him, catching herself on the bed post, then on the door frame, watching him venture down the hall. "Wait! Raito! Raito, where are you going?" He ignored her and she hopped after him, catching herself on the walls of the hall. "Raito Yagami! Where are you going now?"

"I am going out for good!"

/Ohh, oh/

Don't leave me in all this pain/

"You're leaving for good?" She repeated, hopping after him yet again. She sped up and jumped on him as he opened the door, tackling him to the ground. The rain beat down on them harshly and Raito turned over, getting up. She pulled him down again on top of her, and as he fell back down, his foot had slipped, hitting her ankle. She let out a shriek of pain, which was muffled and vibrated in his mouth.

Wearing a look of disgust, he stood back up and walked off. "Goodbye, Misa."

/Don't leave me out in the rain/

"Where are you going?" She asked, brushing her wet hair from her eyes. "Raito... where are you leaving to now?"

"I just can't do this anymore." He replied. "I am going back to America where I feel most comfortable." He kept walking into the woods. "Goodbye forever, Misa-chan."

"But, wait! Raito!" She screamed. She lowered her head and began to cry. "I love you... I'm glad I met you... to be able to fall in love with you... I am so happy... so why leave? Why leave me behind? Why--"

"Just shut up, Misa! Just shut the hell up!" He commanded, starting off into a run away from her.

"No, Raito! I want to know!" She responded. "I want to know why you're doing this!" She screamed this at the top of her lungs. Raito covered his ears and continued to run.

"I just don't want to love you anymore!" It echoed in the trees, in the sky, and in her ears. It pierced the silence and clung to the air, as if all mediums for the sound waves to travel were lost. Her eyes widened and she closed them, put her hands up to them.

/Bring back the nights when I held you beside me/

She looked back up, shaking her head, adrenaline stopping. Her pulse didn't race as fast, but slowed to it's normal rate.

/Un break my heart/

Say you'll love me again/

"Why?"

/undo this hurt you caused/ when you walked out the door/

and walked out of my life/

"Why do I even try?"

/Un cry these tears/

I cried so many nights/

"I don't see why in the hell I have to suffer this much! Why? WHY? I don't wanna do it anymore! I was tired of running!" She slammed her hands against the ground, and whispered, "I just can't... I don't wanna do it anymore..."

/Un break my heart/


End file.
